


First Christmas

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Snark, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles hummed his approval, returning the kiss eagerly before breaking away to grin at the wolf. "Yeah, that works. Breakfast would work too. I'm starving." He said, looking over to the nearly finished pancake batter.Huffing a laugh Derek stepped back before turning to go finish making their breakfast. "Go get everything ready to go so we can leave after we eat.""Fine, but I want chocolate chips and banana's in my pancakes." Stiles said lightly as he hopped off the counter and headed out to do as he was asked.Derek rolled his eyes, but grabbed a banana and the chocolate chips he kept in the cupboard nonetheless.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my loves! Sorry it's a little late (its 12:10am on the 26th my time, oops)  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

Stiles awoke to the sound of coffee brewing in the kitchen. With a yawn he rolled into the middle of the bed, sprawling like a starfish in the still warm space that Derek had left not long ago. He blinked up at the ceiling, wondering why the light coming in from the massive windows looked so grey this morning.

Derek chuckled as he walked back into the room and saw the look of confusion on Stiles' face. "Take a look outside." He said, setting a cup of coffee on the night stand before turning to go back into the kitchen and start on breakfast.

Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a look at the massive windows that lined the wall of the loft. They were all partially coated in a layer of white that instantly made Stiles' jaw drop. "No way!" He shouted before scrambling out from under the warm purple comforter of Derek's bed to go take a look outside.

"It's supposed to all melt in a few hours." Derek shouted from the kitchen.

"But were supposed to go to Melissa's in an hour!" Stiles shouted back, looking at the falling snow that had made a nice layer over everything outside.

"I know how to drive in snow, Stiles. I lived on the East coast for six years, remember?" Derek shouted back over the sounds of a few pots and pans banging.

"Yeah, but, like, it's been three years since then. You sure your skills aren't gonna be rusty?" Stiles asked as he finally turned away from the window to find some clothes. It was a little cold to be standing around in just a pair of boxers.

Derek snorted loudly enough for Stiles to hear him in the next room. "I have superhuman reflexes. I think I can handle a dusting of snow."

"Fine, fine, fine. I reserve the right to haunt your ass if we crash and I die a horrible, horrible death." Stiles snarked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Ghosts aren't real, Stiles." Derek said with a sigh.

"Says the werewolf!" Stiles shot back, now hopping around as he pulled his pants on. 

"Is this going to become one of those things we argue about for the rest of our lives." Derek asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Probably." Stiles said as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist as he hooked his chin over the taller man's shoulder. "Who woulda thought we'd have a white Christmas in California?" 

"Anyone that watched the weather last night." Derek said with a straight face as he cracked an egg into the bowl of pancake batter he was working on.

Stiles balked at that. "Wolfs got jokes." He said, stepping back and smacking Derek on the arm.

"Hey!" Derek said, shrinking away from the blow playfully. "You made me buy a t.v., I use it to watch the news. It's not my fault you fell asleep before the weather report." Derek argued before going back to mixing pancake batter.

"You've turned into such a responsible adult on me. Working a real job and watching the news at night before going to bed at a reasonable hour. What happened to the grumpy wolf who threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth that would climb through my window in the middle of the night to watch star trek until we passed out?" Stiles asked with a wistful sigh as she stepped around Derek to grab a cup of coffee.

In an instant Stiles was being spun around and hoisted up onto the counter with Derek standing between his spread legs, his hands planted firmly on the counter on either side of the younger man's hips. "He got a boyfriend that helped him find some stability in his life." Derek countered, one eyebrow raised as if to challenge Stiles to argue.

"Touche." Stiles said, licking his lips at the intensity of Derek's gaze. "Not that I'm complaining, but is there any reason in particular that you put me up here?" 

Derek grinned at that. "I had a feeling you were about to call me old again." He said, tilting his head a bit and leaning in so their lips were almost touching. "Figured this would be a good way to stop that train of thought in its tracks." He added before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing Stiles.

Stiles hummed his approval, returning the kiss eagerly before breaking away to grin at the wolf. "Yeah, that works. Breakfast would work too. I'm starving." He said, looking over to the nearly finished pancake batter.

Huffing a laugh Derek stepped back before turning to go finish making their breakfast. "Go get everything ready to go so we can leave after we eat."

"Fine, but I want chocolate chips and banana's in my pancakes." Stiles said lightly as he hopped off the counter and headed out to do as he was asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, but grabbed a banana and the chocolate chips he kept in the cupboard nonetheless. 

Christmas at Mrs. McCall's went better than Derek could ever have hoped. Malia was there with Scott. Noah tried to sneak an extra desert, which Stiles put a stop to quickly (Derek snuck him a cupcake before he left though). They dropped off presents for the other members of the pack on the way home. And then they spent the night curled up in Derek's bed watching old Christmas movies until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
